Medical Examination
by DeadFairy
Summary: So what do the boys at the medical examination?


Knock on the door.

A man with flame-red hair sweetly stretched in his chair. Day was very hard, but thank God it's coming to the end.

— Come in, — he sighed.

Behind the door was a young guy in appearance 23-24 years old. He was a little confused.

— Akasuna M.D.?

— You don't saw a doorplate? — He looked like an annoyed.

Guy snorted, shook his long blond mop of hair and sat on a chair.

— Give me your medical card. Hmm… Deidara Tsukuri, do you have a health complaint?

— No I don't have any complaints, — Blonde still embarrassed. — I'm here because of my work. I need a medical examination.

Akasuna laughed. He always has that type of people. They think what proctologist and urologist — worst that could happen to them.

— Okay, let's start… Do you have a sexual activity?

— Not now.

— Well, at all?

— Yes, sure.

— Did you were married?

— No.

— Did you have sexually transmitted diseases?

— No, I suppose.

— Hemorrhoids, anal fissures, problems with the defecation?

At this question Deidara's gaze drilled a hole in the floor.

— No!

— I really happy that you my last patient today. Enough questions…

Deidara already took his stuff and going to exit.

— Hey, stop! Where are you going? Pass in adjacent room, please.

— What? — Dei opened his eyes wide. — I'm okay! No need do a physical examination!

Blonde started little bit to enrage Akasuna.

— Without examination I can't do diagnosis. So pass in adjacent room, — doctor repeat. Deidara felt extremely humiliated. He threw his bag to the wall and fast came through the door.

Here was a high couch. Near this softly shone a lamp. On the table lay a pile of some obscure tools. Window's was a tightly curtained, so in the room was quite darkly. Tsukuri is definitely not like all of this and he's want to sold all to getting out.

— Take off your clothes and put it on the chair in the corner, — indifferently said doctor. — When you're ready, stand on the couch.

Deidara's undressed. He understood what he cannot run from his fortune. He just sighed and decided to "Whether that will be". Trying not to look in the direction of medical instruments he hung the shirt on the chair and stood on the couch in that position.

"Yeah, he calmed down", Akasuna mentally smiled, smearing a special tube.

— Relax, — with these words doctor thrust the tube in guy's anus.

Fortunately it was a thin tube and Deidara almost felt nothing. However, a slight another presence make a Blonde angry. But he succumbed to autosuggestion like a "This-is-just-a-doctor-is-only-examination-nothing-happen".

Akasuna pulled out a tube, but that didn't end. For another five minutes he was busy with some tools in the ass of Deidara.

— For now I need a palpate your…

— Just do it, — Deidara immediately interrupted.

— It may be a little uncomfortable, be patient.

— How can I be patient if you thrust your fingers into my ass?

Sasori don't want hear his hysteric and just began to gently massage the sphincter. Came in with one finger, and continued massage.

— What… what are you doing… — not realizing that he began to mumble, Deidara said. Something stirred inside a Blonde. Something, because of what appears nasty feeling. But a sweet feeling appears too…

— I just help you to obtain relax, if you can't do it yourself, — all so calmly told the doctor. And he thrust two fingers and spread them a little. — I think enough.

Sasori put out feelers to the anus, going deeper and deeper into the guy. Deidara couldn't understand why his body beginning to flow the heat. He turned to see Akasuna. Dense, saturated-red hair, pale skin, thin features, red lips, languid, focused look...

"Stop, stop! What is it?" Deidara thought. "What the hell is going on?"

Sasori found the prostate and started to palpate it. Deidara is just lost his breath. Became a bit stuffy, a bit hot. The longer lasting massage of the prostate, the hotter it became Blonde.

— Okay... — doctor said. He pulled his hand out Dei and turned to change gloves. — Lie on your back, I'll examine a penis.

He turned back to Deidara.

— Oh, — smiled Sasori, when he saw a guy's erection. — I overdid it seems.

Sasori looked at Dei. Tsukuri stopped trying hold himself and began often breath. Long blonde hair covered a couch. Deidara looked up and met eyes with Sasori.

"He is so beautiful", synchronously thought guys.

— Why are you staring at me? — ask Akasuna.

— Why are you blushing, un? — Blonde grinned. It seems like all of his modesty is disappeared. — Maybe we continue to examination? — spoke lewdly he said.

— Hmm, who is a recently wanted to run away from me?

— Circumstances have chang… Ah… — Tsukuri couldn't finish the sentence, because he didn't expect that the Akasuna so easy to start sucking his dick.

Sasori also not expect. His mind just turned off. He looked up to Blonde and seeing as he blithely threw his head back, pretty smile, continued his work.

— Doc… Sasori… — Deidara said, — come to me…

There was a snapping sound detachable gloves (it was clear that it's no longer needed), and Akasuna sharply sat down on Blonde's stomach. He looked into beautiful brown eyes and kissed Sasori on the lips. Sasori did the same. Biting and sucking Akasuna's lips, Deidara quickly undressed him and Sasori himself actively assisted Tsukuri in this. Akasuna suck on Deidara's neck, masturbate his dick, twisting his nipples. Dei one hand gripped Sasori's hair; another grabbed his back and leaving red marks.

— Doctor Akasuna… — trying to catch air and with a lustful note in his voice, Deidara said. — I think that I'm quite relaxed. Can you examine me?

— If you want, Mr. Tsukuri.

— Just be gentle, please.

— Of course, I'll be gentle, — smiled Sasori and accurately entered into him.

Akasuna began to move slowly. At the beginning Blonde hung on Sasori and moaned. But then, when his hole a little bit more developed, and it wasn't so painful, Deidara started kissing Akasuna again and again

— Oh, I see you're no longer shy of doctors, — grinning Sasori and sucked Deidara's lower lip.

Sasori paused for a moment and held his gaze on the face of Blonde. Something strange began to smolder inside Akasuna when he looked into those bright blue eyes. Sasori smiled, kissed Deidara, and began to lick the tongue his chest and biting nipples.

Dei was so good, so sweet and so calm as ever. Sasori pulled his dick out of him at the time of this moment's pause, and Deidara felt was something missing inside. But has enough air. Not for long. Sasori suddenly returned to "massage the prostate." Deidara screamed by surprise. But Akasuna don't want to be gentler anymore, and began to move sharply, but smoothly, with jerks. Deidara is openly screamed no longer able to restrain himself. But it wasn't a scream of pain. It was pleasure.

Blonde felt that soon will end. Dei issued a final scream and poured sperm on a doctor's stomach.

— And now help me, — breathlessly whispered Sasori. His lips almost touched a Deidara's ear.

He understood everything, and his mouth dutifully completed the work and drank a white liquid at the sound of sweet sighs of Sasori.

Guys couldn't properly sit on the couch to catch breath, as it was too narrow for two. So they were in an embrace. Dei pressed against Akasuna's chest. He still breathes hardly.

— What was it now, un? — Deidara asked, almost trembling voice.

— Uh, — Sasori pretended to thinks. — Medical examination?

— Yeah, exactly, — rather stretched Tsukuri.

— Maybe have a drink?

_**Later in the bar**_

— By the way, Deidara, you're healthy, I checked. Checked very well , — grinned Sasori.

— Ha-ha, glad to hear it, — said Blonde and smiled. — You know what?

— Hm?

— I'm no longer afraid of doctors, un, — concluded Dei and gulped down a glass of whiskey.


End file.
